1. Technical Field
The present invention generally is in the field of lighting devices and methods for spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. The present invention more particularly is in the field of lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas for spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. The present invention more particularly also is in the field of lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on, and around cup holders and cup holder areas for spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. The present invention more particularly also is in the field of lighting devices and lighting methods having a permanent, semi-permanent, or non-permanent lighted cup holder base with removable and replaceable inserts having different aesthetic designs and shapes.
2. Prior Art
Few applications derive more benefit from the addition of aesthetically pleasing and/or safety lighting than artificial bodies of water such as spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. The popularity of lighting features and methods of lighting and/or illuminating the interior, exterior, and features of such structures is probably associated with the numerous aesthetic and practical applications that make lighting desirable. For example, the addition of a lighting feature or the illumination of already present on or features added to such structures can provide a substantial decorative effect to, or can provide a relaxing background visual experience for, or can provide for increased safety when using, such structures. As such, users and owners of such structures, which include all such artificial bodies of water as well as many natural bodies of water, often desire the addition of lighting features to and methods of lighting or illuminating such structures.
Many existing spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like include some type of lighting feature to add to the aesthetics of the device. In some existing spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, the lighting feature is located on a feature of the device, such as on a waterfall or waterjet, for providing an aesthetically pleasing water flow. In other existing spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, the lighting feature is located on the decking or the exterior of such structures or as separate lighting devices, such as lamps, for providing ambient lighting or safety lighting. In yet other existing spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, the lighting feature is located within the tub of water, also for providing ambient lighting and safety lighting. As the market for spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like grows, users desire more, different, better, more interesting, and more aesthetically pleasing lighting devices and methods of lighting to make, for example, their bathing experience more relaxing, more convenient, and safer.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like. There also is a need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighted cup holder base with removable and replaceable inserts having different aesthetic designs and shapes. There is a further need for new and different lighting devices and methods for illuminating cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like, and for lighting devices and methods for generating aesthetically pleasing light in, on and around cup holders and cup holder areas of spas, swimming pools, hot tubs, garden baths, and the like having a permanent or semi-permanent lighted cup holder base with removable and replaceable inserts whereby the spa, swimming pool, hot tub, garden bath, or the like can be customized by the owner. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.